


Sacrifice

by a_dot_burr_ell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dot_burr_ell/pseuds/a_dot_burr_ell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompt: Kara saves Cat and, in the process, reveals her identity and her feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

Cat coughed, trying to clear her lungs of the smoke and soot that was settling in the remains of her office. She shakily got to her feet, bracing her palms against her broken desk. Behind her, the multitude of television screens were shattered or in pieces on the floor. Cat could see a large hole where her wall used to be, the ceiling had collapsed over her sitting area and exposed wires were sparking dangerously.

She was oddly calm about the destruction, worried more about the stains and smears on her dress than her ruined office. Cat was momentarily distracted by a throbbing in her head and she lifted her hand to the where it hurt, pulling back when she felt blood from a wound near the back of her head. She took a tentative step forward and the world began to spin, causing her to brace herself against the wall behind her.

“Head injury, lovely.” She mumbled sarcastically, closing her eyes and trying to get the spinning to stop.

Cat fully expected Supergirl to arrive any moment and pull her out of here, thankful that she was the last one in the building. She couldn’t help feeling vaguely excited to see the caped hero and Cat wondered if the inappropriate emotional reaction was a sign of shock. On the other hand, the two of them had been growing closer lately; their last visit nearly culminating in a kiss. Cat had never cursed a natural disaster more than when that rainstorm had called the hero away.

The sound of rushing wind registered with her and Cat struggled to get to her feet. Despite her injury, there was no way she’d face Supergirl without looking anything less than completely in control. A shadow fell over her as a figure lowered themselves in through the wreckage.

“You couldn’t have gotten here 15 minutes earlier and stopped whatever this wa-.?” Cat started, cutting off abruptly when she turned and saw that the figure who had landed in her office was not who she was expecting. 

No, instead of Supergirl, there was a man with short, cropped, blond hair, followed closely by a woman with long, dark, hair with a broad white stripe on one side. Cat didn’t recognize him but she recognized the woman as the one who attacked Supergirl when Dirk was trying to take over CatCo. “Who are you? What do you want?”

The man ignored Cat entirely, surveying the area. “So this is where Alura’s daughter spends the majority of her time?”

“I knew Kara didn't stay at that subterranean military installation.” The woman answered, glancing at her partner.

Cat scowled, her head pounding. Did she just say ‘Kara’? “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you better get out of here-.”

The man zoomed in close, landing less than an arm’s length away, his face red with anger. Cat gasped at the sudden movement, automatically taking a step backwards in surprise. Any further retreat, however, was cut off when the invader’s hand shot out to grab Cat by the throat in a vice like grip. Cat struggled to breathe, her hands coming up to try and claw away at the hands at her throat.

“What? Before your precious hero gets here?” The man snapped, his eyes flashing dangerously. “Alura’s daughter may be many things, but a threat is not one of them.”

“Non.” The woman warned lazily, as if she really didn’t care what he did.

“We were planning to leave her a warning anyways.” He said evenly, as if she wasn’t choking the life out of someone at the moment. “Maybe leaving a spectacle is what we really need to get through to her.”

Cat was beginning to get lightheaded, the edges of her vision blurring when–.

“ASTRA! NON!”

Cat felt relief flood her body when she realized Supergirl had arrived, seeing the girl in red in blue land just a few feet away. The intruders responded to the new arrival as well, the woman falling into a defensive position and the man loosening his grip in surprise, allowing Cat to draw in a ragged breath.

Cat heard Supergirl gasp. “Ms. Grant?!”

“How nice of you to join us, Kara.” Astra said politely. At her words, Non angled them so that their foe could better see what was happening.

“Astra, stop! Let her go!” Supergirl shouted, stepping forward a bit until Non tightened her grip and Cat let out a strangled cry. From what Cat could see, Supergirl’s eyes kept darting between Cat and the other aliens, a look of panic was beginning to cross her face. “Please!”

The look on Astra’s face shifted from apathetic to mildly interested. “You want me to spare this one?”

“Yes.” Supergirl said simply, hands clenching at her sides.

“And what will you give us in exchange?” Non asked, a sinister smile playing on his face. 

Supergirl looked directly at Cat, their eyes locking for a moment. “Anything.”

Cat felt a knot form in her stomach. When Supergirl had first arrived, she had been demanding, angry. Now, Cat could hear a note of desperation as the hero spoke, her voice almost shaking. That fact alone filled Cat with fear; she’d never heard Supergirl sound so desperate.

“You must really care about this one.” Astra mused, stalking closer to Non. 

There was a beat of silence and Supergirl answered nervously. “Yes”

“Love, perhaps?” Astra pushed, looking at the way her niece was looking at Cat. “I can see they way you've been looking at this human since you arrived. And our reports did indicate that you spend a great deal of time here.”

Supergirl hesitated and Non used his grip to lift Cat off the ground, earning a strangled cry from Cat as her feet left the ground. “Argh!”

“Yes! Okay? Yes, I love her!” Supergirl exclaimed, her eyes never leaving Cat’s face. 

“Then you will give yourself over to us.” Non demanded. 

Cat tried to protest. “No! Don-!”

“Silence!” Non hissed, shaking Cat like a rag doll. 

“Non!” Supergirl pleaded, her hands coming up into her hair in panic. Tears were welling up in her eyes. 

“Decide, little one.” Non said, stopping his movements. “Your surrender or her life. Choose now.”

Cat could feel her heartbeat pounding in her ears. She wanted to shout; tell the girl to run, to get out and leave. Cat could see Supergirl grappling with the situation and it was breaking her heart. Putting aside the confession of love that the two intruders dragged out of Supergirl, Cat knew that she couldn't allow this to happen. 

Supergirl meant too much to too many people for her to throw it all away for her. Desperate to try and take control of the situation, Cat tried and failed to speak a complete sentence. The hand on her throat constricted again so the most Cat could manage was to lock eyes with Supergirl and slightly shake her head no in attempt to influence the girl. Supergirl’s eyes closed as if she was in physical pain and Cat feared the worst. 

“Deal.” The hero whispered, lowering her gaze to the ground in submission. 

“Interesting choice.” Astra commented as Non dropped Cat to the ground. 

Cat landed heavily, coughing violently as she was finally able to take a full breath. Supergirl reached out like she wanted to help but Astra yanked Cat up by the arm as Non stepped in her path. The man grabbed a small, glowing, green knife out of his suit and Supergirl staggered backwards. 

“Get on your knees!” Non demanded, as he circled closer to Supergirl. 

Cat could see Supergirl struggling to obey his demand but a sickly sheen had appeared on the girl's face. She was barely staying upright, and, with a twist of her stomach, Cat realized that whatever that green rock in Non’s hand was, it was weakening the other girl. 

“Restrain her!” Astra ordered, pulling something from her belt and throwing it to her partner. 

Non set to work quickly, callously pushing Supergirl to the ground with his boot and tying her hands with some kind of rope. Supergirl was groaning as if she was in pain, not even resisting as he dragged her to her feet. “It's done.”

“It's time to go, Kara.” Astra said coldly, dropping her grip on Cat’s arm. “Let's go home.”

“No! You can’t take her!” Cat cried, the simple words causing a wave of pain from her throat. 

Supergirl struggled to raise her head but she looked weaker than ever. Not knowing what else to do, Cat launched herself at Astra, hoping to cause some damage. She pulled the woman’s hair, reaching up to try and claw at her eyes. It all ended in an instant when Astra backhanded Cat with enough strength to throw her back against the wall. 

“Cat, no!” She heard Supergirl scream before closing her eyes and passing out. 

~~~ 

There was a faint beeping that was pulling Cat from sleep. Whatever that noise was, it was irritating and Cat wanted it to stop. She tried to reach out for whatever machine was making that noise, stopping in confusion when there was a painful tugging on her hand. Opening her eyes and glancing towards the source of the pain, Cat saw that there was an IV needle tapes to the back of her hand. In surprise, she tried to sit up and felt as a wave of pain wash over her. 

“Hey, careful!” A voice said thickly, who ever it was coming up to place a delicate hand on Cat’s shoulder. Looking up, she saw a woman in her late twenties with short, dark, hair. 

“Wha-?” Cat asked, breaking off in a painful cough. 

“Here.” The other woman said, pushing a cup of water at her. Cat took a sip, grateful when she felt the water soothed her throat. 

“Thank you.” Cat managed to say, lowering the cup to the bed. “Has someone been in contact with my son?”

“Your son has been informed of your condition and is currently with his father, waiting your call.” The woman nodded. She walked to the edge of the bed and grabbed a metal binder. “You sustained a concussion from a blow to the back of your head and you have two broken ribs. The trauma to your windpipe was the most worrisome but it seems superficial, other than some bruising, you'll make a full recovery.”

“Good.” Cat said, thankful somebody had seen to Carter. “Now, who are you?”

“Alex Danvers.” She said simply, taking a seat in a plastic chair beside the bed. 

Cat felt a small thrill in her stomach. “So it's true. It is Kara.”

Alex was quiet for a moment before nodding. “I suppose it's ridiculous to try and deny it any more.”

Cat nodded, accepting the information. She had thought discovering Supergirl’s identity once and for all would be a source of pleasure but all Cat was feeling was hollow. It may have been from the fact that, when she closed her eyes, all Cat saw was Kara. Namely, Kara as Supergirl giving herself up to save Cat. 

Cat felt tears forming in her eyes. Trying to blink them away, Cat added. “She did throw me off the scent with that body double. Someone will have to explain how she did that.”

“I'm sure she’d love to tell you.” Alex said solemnly. “When she gets back…”

Cat picked up immediately what Alex was saying. “You… haven't found her?”

“No.” Alex said simply, her eyes falling to the floor. “We were hoping you could tell us everything they said. There might be some kind of clue to where we need to look.”

Cat was briefly tempted to ask who the ‘us’ was but pushed the question away, this wasn’t the time for it. Taking a deep breath, Cat told Alex everything that had happened in as much detail as possible. She recounted what she remembered of the building collapse, descriptions of the two aliens and everything they said, and, finally, what had happened when Supergirl had arrived. The only thing she held back was the dialog including Supergirl’s coerced confession, wanting to keep that tidbit to herself. She ended the story with detailing her attack on Astra. 

“Then I woke up here.” She finished, her throat raw. In her chair, Alex was holding her head in her hands. “I suppose that's about it.”

Alex looked up, her eyes red. “Thank you, Ms. Grant. That will be all.”

Alex moved to the door, preparing to leave the room until Cat spoke again. “I didn't really tell you anything you don't already know, did I?”

Alex paused. “Not really, no.”

Tears formed in Cat’s eyes but this time she didn't bother to fight them. “I'm sorry.”

“Me too.” Alex whispered, leaving Cat alone in her room to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... I may have taken my day out on these characters. What do you think?


End file.
